The Doctor And the Dreamer
by plurds
Summary: the Doctor meet a girl who knows everything about him through her dreams. READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Dreamer Named Savannah

Year: 2001

I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. I did not want to go to sleep. I would not go to sleep. I was never going to go to sleep ever again. There was no one who could make me go to sleep.

"You're going to sleep. Now"

I scowled at my mom. I didn't have to follow her orders. I wasn't going to sleep.

"But mom! I don't want to!"

"Savannah, you're not going be able to stay awake tomorrow. An eight year old needs her beauty rest."

She was right. I was tired. But I was not going to sleep. I didn't want to have relive those scary dreams.

"I can't sleep mom. I've been having...these dreams… and they're weird and scary."

"What are they about?"

"They're different every night. But they always focus around this man. They call him a doctor or something and he lives in this blue box thing"

She looked at me and smiled, "Looks like you got a large imagination. All that stuff isn't real. It's just your mind playing tricks with you. How bout I read you a book, so you can fall asleep?"

So she read me a book and by the time she finished I slept soundly. That night I dreamt. I dreamt of the glorious doctor and his traveling companion.

Year: 2010

"So…. you say there is this man that goes by the name of 'The Doctor' and he travels in a blue box like thing with a companion, saving the universe from evil alien invaders?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying"

I sat in the guidance counselor's office, wondering what the heck I was doing here. This was the fifth time this week my teacher sent me here. It was all because of these stupid dreams I was having. They wouldn't stop. I've had them ever since I could remember. Somehow they always seemed to get me in trouble.

The other day my teacher gave me detention for doodling during class. I was drawing out my dreams in cartoons, one method my physiatrist suggested. I would always tell my friends the adventures The Doctor would have in my friends… and I would always get in trouble for talking about them during class.

Ms. Bosworth looked at me with serious eyes, "Savannah, this has to stop. You're getting in trouble in class and your grades are dropping. This has gotten very serious." "But Ms. Bosworth!" I protested, "I can't help my dreaming. It's not my fault!" She pulled out a piece of paper from her desk drawer and began writing something on it. She handed it to me. It was a late note to my teacher. "Yes but you can help talking about them. Just don't talk about them anymore and everything will do fine." I sighed, got out of my seat and walked out of the room into the hallway. The bell rang and the hall was flooded with students.

I made my way to my locker and next to mine was my friend pulling out her books. Jamie was my best friend. We had went to school together ever since second grade. She was probably one of the only ones that I ever trusted.

"You got pulled into the guidance office again, huh?"

"Yup"

"And they still think you have mental problems?"

"Well of course they do. I'm going around school proclaiming the existence of a mad man that travels in a box. Why wouldn't they think I'm crazy?"

She shrugged and closed up her locker. She gave me this look she always gave me when she didn't know what to say. It was the look of pity, "Look, if they're causing you so many problems just don't talk about it. Problem solved". It was like she spoke to my counselor. Were people really tired of this?

I pulled my history books together and Jamie and I walked to class. History was boring as ever. I usually loved history but Mrs. Bluff wouldn't stop yapping about the Hundred Years War. She was obviously fascinated with it. As I was dosing off I felt something hit my back and I jolted myself up. Looking behind myself, I saw Katie Ballen and her evil minions chuckling. She pointed to under my feet and laying there was a crumpled ball of paper. I picked the paper up opened it up and read it. It read:

"It looks like Sam Kurner asked me to homecoming. Don't worry sweetie, I sure you can still find a date. What about your raggedy doctor? Why don't you go with him? He can take you in that BLUE BOX of his"

Katie knew I liked Sam. She was just dangling it over my head. I looked back at her and scowled. She reacted with a sly grin. I hated that girl. Ever since freshman year she was out to get me. In the beginning of sophomore year when I met Sam she started to pick on me a lot more. Maybe it was because she thought I was stealing her ex?

"Don't worry Savannah, I bet Sam never asked her. She's probably lying" Jamie told me as we walked out of the classroom. Jamie was probably right. Sam was a caring person. Why would anyone want to go to a dance with someone like her? We walked to our lockers. "Yeah you're right. It doesn't really matter anyways. I don't think I'm going to the homecoming dance this year." Jamie shook her head, "What? No, no you're going. Go with Edward." Yeah! Edward? I've known Edward since I was two. There was no way I would go with a dance with him. I smiled, being polite, "No it's okay. My parents probably want me home anyways." She sighed in defeat, "Well okay then. I'm going with Teddy. You're going to miss a lot of fun"

The rest of the day went fine. I kept my mouth shut like my counselor and Jamie told me. I returned home and as I entered the door I saw my mom at the table fiddling with papers.

"Hi Mom"

No answer.

"Mom? "

She just kept looking down at her papers and didn't even look up at me. "Okay then" I sighed as I began to walk to my room. "Hello honey! How are you? How was your day at school?" I sarcastically mimicked before throwing my backpack on my bed. I retreated back into the kitchen, flung open the refrigerator door and scanned through the packaged food. "What are we having for dinner tonight?" I called to my mom in the other room, this time hoping for a response. "Sorry Savannah, I wasn't even thinking about dinner tonight! Lisa called and wanted to go out to dinner. Dad has to stay late at work tonight. But I'm sure there is a TV dinner in the freezer you can have." The second heard that I wished that I hadn't hoped for a response. I disregarded any thought to reply to that. I locked myself in my room for the rest of the afternoon and did my homework then I went to bed. Little did I know that something amazing was going to happen.

I awoke to a loud crash that night. I figured it was a car accident. I got out of my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

1:23 am.

Both my parents weren't home yet because if they were they would be awake by the sound of the crash. I tiptoed into the living room and peered through the window but I saw nothing just a dark street with a lamp post on the verge of going out of light. "What is going on?" I whispered to myself. Directly after I heard my dog barking from the kitchen and I followed the sound. Sweet Pea sat infront of the backdoor barking uncontrollably. "What is it, girl?" I giggled and then I saw exactly what she was barking at. Outside, towards the backyard fence sat a large blue box.

It was him. He was real. How could this be? I slowly opened the back door and steped down the deck stairs, making my way to grass. Sweet Pea followed behind me, not barking, oddly. I stood there silent and amazed at what I saw. "My dreams were real. How could this be?" I thought. And then the door of the blue box slowly creaked open. A tall man stumbled out, gripping the exterior of the box. He looked wide eyed at me.

"Ello, do you by chance know where I am?"

"You're in my backyard"

The tone of my voice was a tad bit blunt but I was distracted by the fact that the man, the supposedly fictionous man, in my dreams was a real person. He looked at me with curious eyes. "Your voice. It sounds American" he asked. I laughed hysterically while he continued to look at me with confusion. "I am American. This is America".

"Blimey!" He shouted "America. How nice"

"Yeah America. Just another one of your stops, huh?"

His amazed expression faded from his face and turned into a rather serious one. He steped back in caution, "Excuse me?" I smiled, "You're the infamous Doctor. You've traveled to millions of places: New Earth, Starship UK, even Parallel Earth. This is just another stop of yours"

He looked shocked. "I'm sorry but…you seem to know me but I don't know you?" I totally forgot to introduce myself. "Oh, I'm Savannah" He looked at me with caution then he pulled out a metal like stick. It was his sonic screwdriver. He pointed at me and the light on the end flashed and buzzed.

"Who are you?"

"I told you who I was"

"Then how do you know me?"

"Well it's a long story"

He sat down on a nearby rock, "I have time" He smiled.

"Well" I sighed, "ever since I could remember I have been having these dreams. They're about you. About your adventures."

He smiled and giggled a bit, "That's not such a long story"

"Well I figured you would over react

He got off the rock and squatted down to pet my dog, "Believe me Savannah, I've seen way more weird things" I smiled, "I know" He motioned to me to follow him into the blue box. I did so and entered. I looked around. It was exactly like my dreams. He smiled and flung both his arms in the air "This is the-" I cut him off, "The TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. I know". I looked at him once again, he looked upset.

"You're not amazed?"

"I am."

"You don't look like it"

"Don't you want to go outside and take another good look at it and question whether it's bigger on the inside?"

"No I already know that"

He looked impressed, "Wow, usually people go mad when they come in here for the first time" I shrugged, "eh I have seen it in my dreams too much". An awkward silence fell upon us for a couple of seconds then The Doctor spoke up, "Now! Let's figure out why you dream about me so much". He rushed toward me and clamped his hands around my head.

"This won't hurt."

He closed his eyes and then I closed my mine. Suddenly excruciating pain came upon me. It was like a massive head ache. I screamed in agony hoping it would stop soon and it did and I collapsed on the floor. I wasn't quite passed out but I was aware that he was by my side hold me in his arms.

"I lied" He laughed, "I'm sorry"

"It's alright" I mumbled

Then everything went black after that.


	2. Dreams

I awoke that morning to loud scream of my alarm. I grabbed the stupid thing and flew it on the floor, shutting it up. My door flung open and my mom stood there in the doorway smiling. I sat up, rubbed my eyes and scowled at her.

"Good morning!"

"Yeah…good morning"

"Your breakfast is on the table… if you want it"

I got out of bed. She led me into the kitchen. I shielded my eyes from the bright light that shone through the windows. I sat up on the stood and glared down at my plate.

"Scrambled eggs?"

"Yes…."

"I don't like scrambled eggs. You know that"

I looked down at the plate again and almost gagged. "You know, that's alright I'll just get a bagel on my way to school". I proceeded to my room, flung my school uniform on and grabbed my backpack on the way out the door. As I drove to school I thought about what happened last night. "Was it just a dream?" I wondered. It had to be a dream.

I parked in the school parking lot and saw Jamie waiting at the curb for me. I got out of the car and waved as I made my way to her.

"Yum bagel" she giggled as she ripped the bagel out of my hands and started munching on it. I gave her a disapproving look and but she blew me off, "You ready to go homeroom?" I nodded in approval and we slowly made our way up the front steps until a tiny batch of blue caught my eye. To the right of me, over the railing and hidden in the bushes sat the blue box. "Ugh what is he doing here?" I thought. I stopped and stood there staring at it for seconds until Jamie embraced my arm, "You coming or what?" I shook my head, "I think I left my chem book in my car. I'll meet you there". She scurried off without me and I climbed over the railing, first looking around to see if anyone saw me of course, and dug into the bushes.

I came to door, stood there for a few seconds. I gently placed my hand on the handle, debating whether or not I was going to enter. I pulled open the door and sauntered over to where The Doctor stood, at the main controls. He looked perplexed and confused.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded "This is my school"

"I'm trying to figure that out too"

"Well? Find anything?"

He pulled out his sonic screw driver pointed it at the buttons and it buzzed and hissed and then he frowned, "No. I set the time for 1776. I wanted to see America's birthday but I get boring old 2010, how nice. I think something is wrong with the TARDIS". I laughed in a sarcastic tone, "No! You're stalking me, aren't you?"

He looked appalled.

"I'm kidding" I reassured him. He smiled a friendly smile, "Oh okay". I started toward the door but then I stop and turned around, facing him, "Oh. It'd best you stay here, in the TARDIS. The school doesn't need some crazy man running around. "Hah!" he snorted, "Crazy? I'm not crazy".

I made it to homeroom just in time. I was worried I wouldn't make it to class in time but I did. I ran in the classroom as the bell rang. Thankfully Mr. Cosbey was busy talking on the phone.

"Where were you? It doesn't take that long to go back to your car and get a book" Jamie whispered as I sat in my seat. "I got...uh...tied up" I mumbled under the school announcements.

Homeroom finished finally. It was the longest thirty minutes.

We were at our lockers when Jamie brought up the annoying subject again. "So what are you wearing to homecoming?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. I knew she was trying to persuade me to go but I wasn't going. "I'm not going...remember?" she gave me her signature sly eyes, "That's what you think" she smiled. We walked out to the courtyard for break and plopped ourselves on a table with Kaylee, Maya, and Trisha conversing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jamie asked as she pulled out her large blueberry muffin. Maya, looking seriously worried, nibbled at her grilled cheese sandwich. Maya was always a little different than everyone else. She believed in a lot of superstitious stuff and a lot of people looked at her like a freak. I knew how that felt so I didn't judge her.

"We all had the same dream last night" she mumbled. I looked around the table and the other girls looked just as worried as Maya. Jamie laughed a bit and took a bite out of her sandwich, "So! Stuff like that happens all the time". Trisha shook her head, "No. Maybe on TV but not in real life" "What was the dream about?" I asked. She frowned and looked at Kaylee.

"It's of this man. He's screaming in agony and then he just collapses on the floor. I'm guessing he dies"

The table got very quiet and we looked at each other with serious faces. "uh…well… what did this man look like?" I asked but the girls just mindlessly stared at me. "The man looked like him" Maya grimly mumbled as she pointed behind me. I turned around and saw The Doctor obnoxiously waving his hands in the air and smiling at me. I should have known he's like an untrained dog.

The Doctor approached the table.

"Your school is very large! Very large, very large. Where are all the boys? I only see girls."

The girls were quiet and staring at him in awe but Jamie laughed, "It's a girls school. Duh."

"Ohhhhhh! Right...okay"

Jamie looked at him with quizzical eyes, "Yeah… and who are you?"

"Well I'm The Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"

"No, just The Doctor, that's all"

For a second Jamie looked confused, hoping he would explain more but then she got this expression of realization, "Oh my gosh. You're real!" She turned to me "He's real! He's not just some stupid story you made up!" She exclaimed. Well that was nice, now I knew how she really felt about my stories. I got up from my seat, "Will you excuse me for just one sec?" I whispered to the table as I pulled The Doctor away.

"Looks like you have been talking about me"

"You could say that. Anyways what are you doing here? I told you to stay in the TARDIS."

"Well…. I got bored so I entered to the front office showed them my psychic paper" He held up a little wallet with a blank piece of paper. I knew what it did so there was no point of asking him, 'why is it blank?' "Then they let me enter. They think I'm a heating and air specialist…whatever that is"

"It means you fix heaters and air conditioner"

"Oh, right. Well anyways I think I'm going to stay here a little longer than planned"

"Why?"

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and played with it under the flaps of his jacket, making sure no one saw it. Together, we walked back into the hall. We walked down the hall very slowly and I could feel the burn of eyes on my back and face.

"I'm getting off the charts readings for psychic energy. It's going crazy here"

"Uh yeah Doctor…... my friends back at the table-"

He interrupted me.

"I have never seen this before! Blimey, is this crazy!"

"Doctor?"

He gazed in awe at his sonic screwdriver I stop walking, stopping right in the middle of the hall. He realized he was strolling by himself and he stopped and looked back me, confused.

"Doctor, remember how I told you I had dreams about you, about your adventures?"

"Yeah?"

"And I was the only one who had these dreams…"

"Yes, true"

"Well….. My friends all had the same dream of you….dying"

He stood there, with no emotion, nothing that made him seem scared or angry or anything. He looked down at his sonic screwdriver and then back at me and then around the people filled hallway.

"I don't think your friends are the only ones who dreamed about me…"

I looked around the hallway and watched teachers and student glaring at The Doctor with confused eyes. They were eyes of sorrow and yet they looked scared at the same time. They looked at him the same way Maya, Kaylee, and Trisha did. They all looked at him like they had seen a ghost.


	3. Web of Dreams

"What are you all looking at? Huh?" I snarled at the onlookers. I had this weird angry feeling inside of me. I knew how it felt to be glared at and made fun of. Maybe that was what was rumbling inside me.

Everyone around us seemed to go back to what they were doing and ignored us which was good.

The Doctor looked at me seriously, "Your school is very very odd, you know that?" I watched his eyes and he began to grin and for some reason I broke out laughing and then after a second he began to laugh with me. It was one of those weird moments you have in your life that just want to make you laugh…. and we did.

"Ok, no seriously something is going on here"

I smiled at his attempt to act serious, "Well maybe dreams are contagious?" He looked at me with a disapproving face. All I could do was shrug.

At that moment the bell rang.

"Oh dang! I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I ran back down the hallway

"Don't study too hard!" I heard The Doctor yell as I sprinted away.

I made it to class a couple minutes late. My teacher, Miss Vaughn, shook her head as I entered the classroom. I knew I was in trouble. As I sat down I felt a silent buzz in my jacket. I pulled out my phone, keeping it hidden under the flaps of my jacket and read a text from Jamie. It read:

I heard Sam dumped Katie as a date for homecoming. Make ur move!

I texted back:

No thanx. I'm good. I'm not going to homecoming remember?

She replied:

Right… that's what u think

I ignored her little snarky remark. I looked in the back of the classroom and saw her smiling at me, a rather mischeivious smile. I knew she was up to something.

Time pasted very quickly during my English class and with only forty-five more minutes left of class the door flung open with not only but The Doctor waltzing in. He had a pleasant smile on his face and nodded hello to the class.

"Ms. Vaughn is it?

My teacher perked her nose up in her normal snobby attitude.

"Correct"

"Ms. Vaughn, Savannah Lawson need to report the principal's office. It's urgent."

She nodded to me to go. I got out of my seat pulled my backpack on my back and followed The Doctor out of the classroom.

"Couldn't you just wait forty-five minutes?" I asked him in the hallway. He smiled, "I'm not a patient person but anyway! I might have a clue as to what's going on"

"Yeah what is it?"

He pulled out his index finger and at the tip sat a tiny glob of yellowish orange mush. I looked at it and then to him and then back at his finger.

"Well… what is it?"

"Ear wax"

"EWWW!"

I took a couple of large steps back.

"Did you stick your finger in someone's ear or something?"

He looked at me apaulled.

"Of course not! I found it out on the tables where your friends were sitting."

"Well what is it supposed to mean?"

He frowned, "Well, actually I don't know but don't you think it's odd that a bunch of ear wax just sits under the table?". I knew exactly what he was. He was a mad man. What was I doing talking to this guy. "You're disgusting, you know that?" I told him, "So do you have a clue as to what's going on?"

"That was my clue."

"Well does it give you an idea?"

He begain to ponder. I knew he was probably thinking really hard so I just kept quiet and watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Well there are about 3,000 are other species that enjoy eating ear wax. So we have to narrow it down more."

I rolled my eyes at the remark. Obviously The doctor didn't realize how idiotic he was being. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "Well I guess I might need to do a little more snooping" He smiled, his bright whites shining in my face. "Good, then I will go back to class" I smiled as I walked back into my classroom.

"Learn lots for me!"

Lunch came around, finally. I wish I didn't go back to class. It was beyond torture. Everyone looked at me with eager eyes, thinking I was in some kind of trouble again. "So, what was that all about?" Jamie asked me while we were walking to our lockers. "Oh the principal was just confused about my register form and why I hadn't sent it back. She grabed my arm, "You are coming back next year! Right!". I laughed a bit because I was defiantly coming back but I couldn't just say I skiped class. "Oh yeah deffaintly. My mom just forgot to sign it. You know how she is"

We sat at the lunch table eating our lunch when The Doctor plopped next to me on the table.

"I think I found our friend that's put messages in everyone's head"

I yawned, a little uninterested. He smiled and held up his palm, "look". There sat on his hand was a tiny spider, barely visible to see. It lay on it's back with it's tiny legs up. It was dead.

"What's this?"

"A Psychic Spider. They would climb into ears and get them situated in the brain and transmit a message from their queen. Pesky little things they were. They became extinct though, sadly."

"If they're extinct why are you holding one in your hand?"

"Because I found it in the janitor's closet. And I don't know."

"'I don't know'? I have never heard that come out of your mouth before"

He frowned and I smiled a bit. I knew that bothered him.

I look at Jamie munching on a muffin.

"What are you guys talking about?" she looked so confused like she thought we were from some other planet, which was true for The Doctor. The Doctor looked up at her, "Hold on you haven't had any of the dreams?"

"What dreams?"

The Doctor eyed her muffin then gave her a solemn glare.

"You eat a lot huh?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

Jamie looked at him like she was going to pounce on him. "Now, now Jamie he's not trying to offend you… are you Doctor?" I said trying to calm her down. I heard nothing from him

"Doctor? Help me out here. Jamie has anger management when it comes to her food"

He stuttered trying to find the words to correct his sentence.

"Uhhh well... Psychic Spiders… they… HOLD ON!" He stopped and started mumbling things to himself "That's it! You haven't had the same dream as the others because the sugar... the sugar for some reason resists the psychic energy! Why didn't I think that before! Oh I'm such an idiot!"

"You are an idiot" I giggled "but why am I not having those dreams? I don't constantly eat sweets"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Jamie"

The Doctor pondered a bit,"Hmmm I don't know it could be because you already had all that psychic energy locked up there so it might have offset it"

Jamie looked at me with worried eyes, "are you sure he's real? Maybe we're dreaming"

"No we are not dreaming, Jamie" I said while biting into my sandwich,"Right Doctor?"

I stared into his cold dark eyes, "People honestly don't think I'm real?" I didn't want to tell him the truth but it was what it was and there was no way else of saying it.

"No, they didn't"

I could feel his sorrow, his pain. I felt it run through my body. It was like being stuck in a cold rain storm. I felt his soul. He looked extremely upset but then his face changed.

"Oh right then! Time to find a spider queen! Savannah, how bout you and Jamie meet me back here at this table after school?"

Jamie and I nodded in approval. I smiled, it felt good.

"Time to exterminate some vermin"


	4. The Racnoss's Cousin

School ended at 2:15 so after my last class I did as the Doctor had told me to return to the table. I asked Jamie if she wanted to come with me but she said she was too freaked out about what happened today that it would just be better if she went home and took a nap. Typical Jamie.

As I walked to the table, I saw the Doctor leaning against the bench holding what looked like a bottle of insect poison.

"You think that's gonna work?"

He looked at the bottle and smiled, "Yes. I mixed it with anti-earwax stuff. I think it will work just fine". He looked so eccentric with his bowtie and his tweed jacket. It was so weird seeing him in real life rather than seeing him in my dreams.

"So where is this queen going to be?"

"From what I recall, if I'm right, they love heat. There's nothing more they can resist than heat… does your school have a boiler room or a basement perhaps?"

"Yes there is a boiler room..."

"Then let's go! Off to deal with a spider!"

He started to walk away but I pulled him back grabbing his arm, "Doctor Wait my friend's said their dream was of you dying… what if their dream was foreshadowing for the future and you die fighting the spider?" His sincere eyes looked into mine and I felt his warmness fill my body. He sat me down on the bench and crouched so that he was at my height. He placed his hands in mine and held them.

"What's causing this problem at your school might not be making you dream about me. But either way you are going to have to trust me sooner or later. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or me for that fact. You've seen what I can do obviously, how many people have trusted me. I promise I will fix this"

There was nothing I could say but smile and nod. I hoped he was right.

I led him to the boiler room and we slowly stepped down the cement steps into the dark basement of the school. It was pitch black apart from the light from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. I could just feel the chills slithering down my spine like a snake. As we came to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a tiny squishing noise under my foot. I lifted up my foot and saw green mush on the sole of my shoe.

"Ew. Gross!"

The Doctor was on the whole situation in a second. I swear sometimes the speed of his reactions to things amazed me. He was so quick to respond to situations. He started sonicing the gross mush. His eyes were big and wide and his mouth open with wonder.

"Poor little guy. Never had a chance" The Doctor whispered in a sad tone. I rolled my eyes of course because seriously it was one little spider. Spiders were gross… they really didn't need to live anyways. "Doctor, it's just one spider" I said as I placed my hand on his should to balance myself when putting my shoe back on. The Doctor looked offended almost or shocked… I couldn't really decide. "It was just a little baby. He was only returning to his mother just as a lost whale does when it loses its mother" "So these spider things…..what do they do?" the Doctor fiddled with his screwdriver, "Well there are many different type of spiders and these ones in particular, or at least I think, are physic spiders but there are many different kinda of them too. There are desert physic spiders and Ocean physic spiders there are even nocturnal Arachnotic which are the physic spiders that hang around at night" I started to say how much I hated spiders when the Doctor hushed me, placing his finger on my lips. I'm not going to lie, I kinda liked that.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what? I can't hear anything"

"I hear the queen!"

The Doctor clapped his hands together in glee. He was such a girl. Seriously. Before I could calm him down, he was off running down the hall. I called after him to stop but he didn't listen.

"Come on Savannah!" he yelled

As I started to walk down the hall, I heard a tapping noise. It was so quiet that I even thought it was my imagination. I stopped and looked around. It was as if someone was following me.

_WHAM_

Something hit me on the back of my head. Everything went black after that.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that I was hanging upside down. I freaked out for a second, shaking and struggling to break free but when I realized that I coiled into a sticky white spider web, there was no hope.

"DOCTOR! HELP ME!" I screamed but there was silence. I looked next to me and saw a skeleton wearing a blue jump suit with a patch that read the name "Gordy" on it. It was the janitor. Oh my god. This was it. I was going to die here. I was finished.

"He's coming, don't you worry" A voice said. It was obviously a woman but it was a very different kind of voice. It was very lispy.

In the corner, I could make up a figure waist up. She was blue with tiny yellow dots all over her body. She had bright yellow eyes and and horns on her head with four little black eyes bellow them. She was obviously an alien but she looked like a demon.

"Look, please don't kill me. I promise I won't do anything to mess up your plan for the world domination"

She looked at me confused, like I was speaking a different language. Oh, shoot she didn't speak English.

"Young girl, I am not going to kill you" She chuckled "And world domination? Come on that's a great plan but as if!" Now I was the one confused "If you killed Gordy then what stops you from killing me?" "Gordy got in the way of my plan. He was going to call the exterminators…. Of course I don't know how they would kill me, me being three times the size of a regular human" she wasn't really getting to the main point "So wait what's your plan, then?"

"To kill me"

The Doctor walked in with stern eyes. His entrance cause the alien to come out of her corner and that's when I saw that she was exactly what she said she was: A spider three times the size of an average human.

"What a smart man" The spider lady said, making her lisp obvious when she said the word smart. It was because of her large fangs being bigger than her mouth. The Doctor smiled wide with his large pearly whites showing, "thank you. And you," He looked at me "Savannah, you doing okay up there?"

"Just great. Ole' Gordy and I are having a mighty good time"

Both the Doctor and I giggled at my witty sarcasm. It was funny… or at least we thought so. The spider lady just stood there, looking bored.

He gave me a quick eyewink, "Don't worry I'll get you down in a sec… and YOU" He pointed at the alien "… I have to deal with you. I met one of your children in the hall back there; it told me everything, all about your little plan. You were saying I was smart but I should really be congratulating you on how smart you are."

"So Doctor, what exactly is she? I mean… I know she's an alien but what kind. She looks a lot like an alien I have seen before, in my dreams about you; it was when you met Donna…. Err what is its name… oh right that's it! Racnoss!"

The Doctor went ballistic, shouting and cheering, some would probably have one look at him and decided he was drunk.

"That you are right, Savannah! She's a little different though I would say by the different color of her skin and patterns over her body… ehh I would say she was maybe cousin to the Racnoss"

The Spider lady smiled an evil smile, "Well I am surprised, Doctor. You are one of the smartest species of the universe and yet you can only identify me as 'a cousin to the Racnoss' "

The Doctor looked at her in shock. He was definitely insulted. He glared into her bright yellow eyes, lips tightly pushed against each other.

He looked at her, no emotion at all and said, "You're just as feared by the Time Lords as your cousin is. Your full scientific name is Aracnoss Psychotica but most of us just call you Physic Spiders. You're the heat kind of course, you guys love heat and earwax… don't know why that is, it's gross. You're known for your evil tendencies to get inside peoples' minds and manipulate them the way you want. And you know what? That's what you did to the people here. You sent your little baby spiders into the pipes, then they planted their physic powder, which eventually went into the water which obviously everyone here drunk. However, you see, this physic powder helped you get the message along, the message from you. And do you know what this message was? It was what you wanted to happen, it was an image or in this situation a dream of me dying. You hoped that maybe all this physic energy would attract the TARDIS and bring me to you, making it easy for you to kill me and you were right. And you know what the best part of this is? It was all because of revenge. Revenge for killing of your cousin…. The Racnoss"

The spider thing smiled, with her large fangs seeping out of her small mouth, "Ah Doctor, see now that is the intelligence I expected from you… and now I will get to watch that smartness dwindle away when I kill you!"

"No you won't, because I got a plan"

She looked at him intrigued and mocked him, "Oh you do? And what is that plan?"

The Doctor smiled his famous witty smile, "The Orkin man called, he wants his pesticide back"

In a split second, the Doctor threw the open container of insect poison on the alien. She screamed and wailed in agony. The Doctor Soniced the web that held me tied up and I fell, falling into his arms. "You ready to go?" He smiled. I nodded, "Let's get out of here!"

We ran down the maze like halls and finally we got to the surface. The sun shined brightly in my face as I stopped to catch my breath.

"Come on! There is a possibility she might blow up the boiler room! Into TARDIS!" the Doctor yelled. We ran a short ways the TARDIS but I stopped at the entrance, "Hey how did it get here?" the Doctor pulled me inside, "Never mind that! Let's go!"

We got inside and he ran straight to the TARDIS controls and began pulling knobs and twisting handles causing the TARDIS to shake around.

"GERALOMO!" The Doctor screamed in joy but I just screamed in fear…. I thought I was going to die but then I remembered the Doctor was there and he would not let anything happen to us.

Then we landed with a big thump, making me fall to the floor.

"Is that it? Is it over?" I asked while getting to my feet. "Yup!" the Doctor smiled. Then we heard a voice.

"You think it is over between us, Doctor, but I promise I will avenge my cousins' death. You will pay!" The Doctor little monitor had the Physic Spider's face on it. "Oi wait how did you escape? You should be dead!" the Doctor shouted. The blue alien smiled, "I have my ways… just like you have the TARDIS. Goodbye Doctor… I will see you again and it will be our last meeting" and then her image just disappeared.

He stood there staring at the black screen, "Hm, interesting" He mumbled.

"What is it?"

"It's just that usually I'm saving humans from being killed but today I had to save myself…. I like this. It should be this every time"

We both laughed. It was done. We survived. And yet I still had one thing on my mind.

I looked into the blue eyes of the Doctor, "Is this it?"

He smiled, "Only if you want it to."

"Well I have a favor to ask… its kind of big one too"

"I like helping people with favors"


	5. Homecoming

We stepped out of the blue box where it appeared we landed. The scene was beautiful. The sky was dark blue with tiny lanterns hung up from posts illuminating a long brick path leading to a large cottage.

This was my homecoming dance. How romantic.

My sarcastic thoughts made me giggle a bit. The Doctor looked over at me. He truly looked handsome. His hair was cleanly slicked back and he wore a black suit with a white scarf rapped loosely around his neck. Of course, to add his personal touch to the outfit he wore a black bowtie. Bowties were defiantly cool.

"Maybe you should just take me home." I said a little uneasy. I wasn't quite sure about this whole homecoming dance. I didn't enjoy dances….. or any other social event…. Usually because people didn't really like me. I looked down at my sparkling blue gown. My red hair was curled and twisted into a loose side ponytail. My makeup was too much. This was all just too much.

"Oh no! This will be fun!" The Doctor Jumped in glee.

"No, this is all just too much" I repeated my thoughts.

He pulled me tight and hugged me. He looked into my eyes and whispered, "No. Savannah. You are beautiful. You are an extremely brilliant girl. You deserve to have all this. Don't try to dumb yourself down. I won't let you."

That was when I changed. Then I realized he was right. I spent my whole teenage years thinking I was some freak because I had dreams about some made up mad. But I wasn't a freak.

"Oh! That's right I almost forgot!"

He ran back into the TARDIS and then came out again holding a flower. He grabbed my hand and slid the beautiful white flower on my wrist.

"There. Now we're ready"

We smiled at each other and walked down the long pathway over to cottage.

When we enter the building, the lights were dimmed and dance music boomed. You could see people dancing in the back round. I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned around, I saw Jamie lead on my shoulder.

"Hey Doctor" She said smiling at him

The Doctor looked a little confused and stealthy pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at her.

"Everyone should have forgotten about the dream they had of me."

"It didn't affect me in the first place remember? I never had the dream"

He put his sonic screwdriver back in his coat and smiled, "Oh right"

She turned towards me. "Sam is here! I heard him and Katie got in a huge fight before the dance. They haven't been seen together at all tonight. You have your chance." I looked at the Doctor. He looked back at me with innocent eyes, "What? Oh, don't worry about me! I will just uh….. go have some punch". I felt bad leaving him by himself. Jamie pushed towards him, "Go on! Go talk to him" what she didn't realize that when she pushed me he just happened to walk by causing me to be pushed into him.

"Oh hey Savannah!"

"Oh um hey Sam"

"Do you want to dance?"

Just as he asked that, a slow song started playing.

"Sure…"

He rapped his hands around my waist and I rapped mine around his neck. We started swaying to the slow beat. It was magical. It literally felt like it was a dream. I have had the biggest crush on Sam Kurner and finally he was the one to ask me to dance.

"Soooo hows the dance so far"

I smiled trying to look cute.

"Fun. What about you? Where Katie? Isn't she your date?"

He smiled slightly, "Eh yeah she is but I don't know. She's just been so weird lately. She's too paranoid. She thinks because we went together to this thing that were getting back together"

"Oh yeah I see"

I didn't know what to say. He spoke again.

"Hah! Look at that loser over there trying to show the nerds how to dance"

I looked over and saw the Doctor with the school nerds. He was flinging his arms in the hair like a loon. I laughed a bit. But then Sam continued.

"Likely seriously. Who is this guy? He obviously doesn't need to be here. And he's wearing a suit? What planet is this guy from? Planet weird?"

I looked at him with cold eyes. No matter who it was even if it was Sam Kurner was high school crush, no one disses my doctor and I mean NO ONE.

I let go of him and we stopped dancing, "That's the doctor. He's actually from the planet of Gallifrey. He's my date."

I walked away leaving him that. The Doctor noticed me walking towards him and came to meet me.

"What is it? I made new friends" He smiled while pointing to the nerdy kids.

"I'm ready to go."

"That guy you were dancing with is looking at us"

I looked back at Sam. He obviously confused and dumbfounded that I even lashed out on him. I never knew why I liked that guy. I thought he was nice, that was a lie.

"I don't care. Let's just go" I smiled and we walked out and back to the TARDIS.

We landed and I walked out of the TARDIS. We were in the same spot in my back yard when The Doctor first showed up.

"So is this it?" I asked

"Only if you want it to be" He smiled

I giggled, "You said that before"

"Well I mean it."

I looked at my house. There weren't any lights meaning that either my parents weren't home or they were asleep.

"I should probably go inside"

"Are you sure? You can… come with me for a ride in the TARDIS. Just a quick one. I'll get you home in time for school on Monday"

"Doctor I can't-"

"Savannah, think of all those things out there. You have seen them in your dreams and now you can see them with me. You can physically experience them!"

I thought about it for a couple a seconds. I listened to my heart… and it told me to go with him.

"Okay" I smiled "I will come"

"BRILLIANT!" the Doctor screamed as he ran back inside the TARDIS and began pulling switches and pushing buttons. I followed him inside.

"Well don't you want to change out of that dress?" He asked

He was right I should probably change.

"Right!"

I ran out the TARDIS up the stairs and into the house. I quietly tip toed to my room hoping I would not wake my parents. When I got into my room I pulled off my dress and slid on a pair of jeans and a blue v- neck t-shirt. As I put on my black converse, my dad popped his head in my room, "Where are you going?"

"Hey dad uh I'm going to Jamie's"

"Alright just making sure. I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and watched him walk through the kitchen and up the stairs into his bedroom. I then rushed out of the backdoor and into the TARDIS.

"Okay. Right! So….. Where do you want to go?"

"The future"

He pulled a couple of handles.

"TO THE FUTURE IT IS!"

The TARDIS began to shake and make it's famous screeching noise and we were off.


End file.
